Conventional sports field illumination, such as for neighborhood soccer fields, softball fields, etc., typically includes several large, tall illumination structures around the field. Each illumination structure includes a 50 to 100-foot concrete, wood or steel pole having a cluster (4 to 24) of conventional floodlights mounted at or near the top of the pole. These illumination structures typically produce a large amount of what is known as "spill light" as well as glare. Spill light is that light which is off the area which is to be lit, while glare is that light which is directed into the sky, producing a "sky glow" in the vicinity of the field. The lights used in the conventional illumination structure, i.e. floodlights, produce rather harsh illumination on the playing surface. Substantial glare is typically present for the players on the field as well as the spectators. While the relatively harsh light and the glare on the field affect the playing conditions, the light directed into the sky is quite unsatisfactory to the neighborhood residents. Accordingly, the installation of illuminated fields in residential neighborhoods is often discouraged, if not actively opposed, even though the demand for recreational playing fields is quite high.
Although the disadvantages of conventional illumination systems for playing fields are known, this field of illumination design has been characterized generally by rather slow, gradual innovation since the introduction of large-scale floodlight systems.